postwarfandomcom-20200215-history
War against the Atlas Corporation
The War against the Atlas Corporation is a war that started on June 15, 2060 between the Atlas military Corporation against virtually every other nation in the world, including Sentinel Task Force. Background On June 15th, 2060, Jonathan Irons was admitted as the first CEO of a private corporation to become a member of the United Nations Security Council. Upon accepting his seat, he took the opportunity to address the allegations circulating that his company, Atlas, was manufacturing biological weapons of mass destruction that could target and eliminate people with specific genotypes. He openly admitted that no such weapons were being developed because they had already developed the weapon. Irons then goes on to say that the United Nations is an age-old relic from a different time when the nations of the world actually had the ability to come together and collectively solve the world's problems, but not anymore, as most, if not all, of the countries had outsourced the handling of such things to Atlas and him. He has sent his men and women to die in countless foreign wars, which he believes have never worked, nor will they now or ever. He decides the time is right for Atlas to take control of the situation from the world's politicians, because Irons claims that politicians have no clue how to solve problems. If there is no one left to challenge Atlas as the sole military power on the planet, then the world will finally know peace. Irons' last words to the United Nations are that he intends to solve the world's problems and, as a resounding declaration of war to every nation's government in the world, that he intends to start with them. Conflict Attack on San Francisco : "This is NOT the beginning of a war. This is the end of ALL wars." : — Jonathan Irons in his message to the world Irons' first target was the United States, specifically the U.S. Navy's Third Fleet, currently stationed in the San Francisco Bay. Irons holds a particular grudge against the United States, as he believes they have kept the world in a state of perpetual war for over a century now. He also points out the belligerence in their foreign policy, stating that the United States military intervention in other nations has only led to more wars, not resolution or peace. He believes the sole reason that the United States has set the global agenda for as long as it did was because they possessed the most advanced, sophisticated military on the planet, to which Irons disagrees. He claims that his actions, rather than perpetuating another global conflict, would bring about an end to all warfare. That same day, June 15th, Sentinel operatives Jack Mitchell and Gideon, with assistance from local San Francisco Police Department, are in pursuit of a white van presumed to threaten the U.S. Third Fleet. Upon reaching the Golden Gate Bridge, Mitchell and Gideon and other Sentinel operatives are halted and engaged by vehicles containing dozens of Atlas operatives. Sentinel and SFPD manage to eliminate most of the Atlas forces and secure the target van halfway across the bridge. As Mitchell approached the van, the back doors open, revealing a swarm of drones that affix themselves to the bridge's cables and self-destruct, causing the entire Golden Gate Bridge to collapse into the San Francisco Bay and onto one of the fleet's carriers, disabling it. Hundreds of Atlas forces then begin to surround and board the downed carrier; their objective, to secure the carrier's Arclight rail guns. Only Mitchell and Gideon, now joined by Cormack and Knox, and a handful of the United States Navy personnel are left to fend off the Atlas attack. Mitchell manages to plant jammers on the carrier's rail guns, preventing Atlas from using both rail guns. Sentinel then pushes on through the ship until they eventually reach the control room. Mitchell assumes control of the railguns, shooting down enemy Warbird VTOLs and cargo ships. After a period of time, Atlas gives up the attack and retreats, sparing the rest of the Third Fleet. With thousands of dead Americans on Irons' hands, a dejected but vengeful Cormack states that their next objective is to "hunt him down...and we bury him." "Free World" War Emerges : "After San Francisco, the entire free world turned against Atlas." : — Jack Mitchell Sometime after the attack on San Francisco, the rest of the world responded with a declaration of war against the Atlas Corporation and Jonathan Irons, who had entrenched himself inside the Atlas Command Center in New Baghdad, Iraq. Battle of New Baghdad On January 8th, 2061, a shock and awe campaign commenced on New Baghdad, carried out by Sentinel. Piloting with the U.S. 37th Airborne in F-52B fighter jets, Sentinel operatives Mitchell, Cormack, Gideon, and Knox fly through a large, winding canyon, engaging Atlas fighters and ground forces. As they exit the canyon on the outskirts of New Baghdad, Sentinel activate their cockpit drop pods, which guide them to the inner city. They rendevous with Ilona and U.S. forces within the city, but are pinned down by Atlas MD turrets; Mitchell manages to either destroy the turrets or incapacitate their users. Atlas then deploys reinforcements and three A.S.T.'s to assist the besieged Atlas defenders. After dealing with the A.S.T.'s, at least two Titans approach Sentinel's position. As Ilona, Gideon, and Knox lay down suppressive fire, Mitchell is tasked with grabbing a nearby Stinger and eliminate the Titans. Before Mitchell can act, hundreds of drones swarm towards Sentinel forces and detonate, releasing a thick cloud of Manticore. The gaseous weapon immediately kills anyone whose DNA is not programmed into the Atlas database, including Knox. Mitchell, Ilona, and Gideon are spared as they were former Atlas operatives. An A.S.T. appears and fires upon the trio, wounding Gideon and knocking Mitchell and Ilona unconscious. Irons then appears on a large screen on the facade of a skyscraper, propagating to the citizens of New Baghdad that their enemies have fallen and victory is nearly theirs. Atlas troops then drag Mitchell, Ilona, and Gideon into the back of an Atlas vehicle. Assault on the Atlas Command Center Mitchell and Gideon then acquire two A.S.T. suits they found back at the base and they're flown in by unmmaned helicopter drones, while Ilona guides them. As U.S. aircraft attack the city, Kingpin states they will not have any ground support. Once they get into the launch facility, Ilona directs them to the rocket. After fighting through heavy Atlas resistance, they use their AST suits to destroy the rocket, successfully stopping the launch. Mitchell collapses from the booster fire and is carried throughout the command center. Although Ilona and Kingpin try to make contact with them about the launch, their comms fail to respond. Death of Jonathan Irons Once Mitchell regains consciousness, Irons confronts him and Gideon but not before disabling their exo-suits, effectively stopping them. He explains that he let the terrorist attacks happen so he could assert Atlas as the dominant military on Earth and wipe out his enemies. He claims when there is no one left to challenge Atlas, there will be no more wars and that their had to be sacrifices along the way. Gideon says a lot of evil rulers throughout history used the same excuse and calls him a monster. Irons denies it and leaves them. Mitchell hits the release on his exo, setting him free. He tries Gideon's but it fails. Gideon tells him to go and stop Irons. Mitchell chases him down to where Irons is holding Mitchell's disabled prostetic arm, to keep from falling off the building. As Mitchell moves to cut his arm off (which would lead Irons to fall to his death), Irons reminds him that he gave him that arm and he gave him a second chance. Mitchell cuts off the arm, causing Irons to fall to his death. Gideon shows up, helps Mitchell out of there as U.S. military forces assault the city. He states that what Irons has started was just beginning and if he did know how to solve the world's problems, he took them to the grave. But Mitchell realizes the war between the Atlas Corporation and the world has only just begun. Category:Wars